


But I'm Spiderman

by catsandladyluck



Series: Domestic Drabbles [11]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 11 - Freeform, Baz is not Mary Jane, Domestic Drabbles, M/M, OR IS HE, Simon loves Spiderman obviously, SnowBaz, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandladyluck/pseuds/catsandladyluck
Summary: “Okay,” he says. "But I’m Spiderman.”





	But I'm Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to Domestic Drabbles :D Sorry there hasn't been any lately, but here's a cute little short one for you guys!

_Baz_

 

“I’m almost done, Baz,” Snow calls out to me from his bedroom. I’ve been sitting on the couch in the living room for almost thirty minutes now, impatiently waiting on him to finish cleaning his room. I keep turning around to peer behind me into his bedroom just to see if he’s actually managing to do it properly. I told him that I could just spell his room clean for him, that it would be done in an instant, so we could get on to watching a Spiderman movie he so desperately wanted to see. But no, Snow insisted on cleaning the Normal way.

I think about laying down and taking a nap when his hands run through the sides of my hair and onto my cheeks. He leans over the back of the couch and tilts my head back slightly, staring into my eyes.

“I’m done now,” he says. He’s grinning, but with his face upside-down, it looks like he’s frowning.

“I see. Why don’t you kiss me? And then we can watch this bloody movie.”

“Okay,” he says. He leans in, and right before his lips touch mine, he whispers, “but I’m Spiderman.” And then he kisses me.

I frown at him as he pulls back. “I’m not Mary Jane,” I say.

He leans down again. “Yes, you are.” And then kisses me.

“Stop it. I’m not.”

“I called it first.”

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to the lovely Rainbow Rowell.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: @carryonsimoncarryon


End file.
